dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Constructopedia
The Constructopedia is a book that contains vital building instructions for LEGO Island. History LEGO Island The Infomaniac first wrote the Constructopedia around the same time that he first built LEGO Island as a way to keep his building instructions together. Since then, LEGO Island evolved into a large town full of buildings, and many pages were added to the Constructopedia for these new buildings. In 2001, the Brickster broke out of jail, flew to the Information Center by Police Helicopter, and stole the Constructopedia. He tore almost all of the book's pages out, and as a result every building on LEGO Island deconstructed. He let most of the pages scatter in the wind while he brought five Constructopedia pages to Castle Island and Adventurers' Island to be guarded by Cedric the Bull and Sam Sinister, respectively. The book's cover was also left on LEGO Island. Pepper Roni explored the barren LEGO Island, collecting any Constructopedia page he found and putting it back into the book cover. As a result, the lost buildings reformed one by one. Pepper also traveled to Castle Island and Adventurers' Island to locate the pages there. In only a few days, all the Constructopedia's pages were restored, and LEGO Island was rebuilt. After that, the Constructopedia was hidden in a secret part of the Information Center to keep the Brickster from stealing it again. Dino Attack Early in the Dino Attack, when Mutant Dinos arrived at LEGO Island aboard cargo ships, they tore through the Information Center. A Mutant Raptor found the Constructopedia and tore it up, and many of its pages were scattered on the island or else entirely ripped up. Some time after that, the Mutant Dinos marked the Constructopedia with a tracing venom, though how and why have not been revealed. The Constructopedia was hidden inside the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, which was guarded by Mutant Dinos and their nests. When this was noticed by the Dino Attack Team, they knew that the Constructopedia must be important, and sent many agents on a mission to LEGO Island to recover the Constructopedia and discover why it was important to the Mutant Dinos. Dino Attack agent Ata located the Constructopedia in the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, but he was badly hurt by the Mutant Dinos and trapped by the rubble, so he used the Radio Station to send out a message of help to all L.E.G.O. Radios on the island. Dino Attack agents Rex, Amanda, and Reptile, accompanied by Dino Attack allies Frozeen, Sam Throramebi, Sam Race, and Coral, came to the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, rescued Ata, and retrieved the Constructopedia. They brought it aboard a T-1 Typhoon, where Reptile discovered and cleansed the tracing venom. However, they found a note addressed to them by a Pirate telling them to bring the Constructopedia to a cave in Space Mountain, and to see if it's a trap or not, they brought the Constructopedia with them to the mountain. There, they met Captain Click, who explained to them that he was the one giving them the notes, in order to bring him the Constructopedia so he could get back inside his unusually-secure cave. After a brief fight, Click managed to rip out the page of his cave's door, thus allowing him to reenter his own cave. However, it was then realized by Captain Click and the Dino Attack Team that the Constructopedia was guarded so that nobody would discover Dr. Rex's secret LEGO Island Laboratory. During the battle for the LEGO Island Laboratory, Captain Click held tightly onto the Constructopedia, making sure none of Dr. Rex's scientists or Dr. Inferno's henchmen got hold of it. However, the Brickspider Bot v1.0 managed to snatch it out of the pirate skeleton's hands when he was distracted, and he tore out the Baseplate Page: the page for LEGO Island itself. Along with the Brickspider Bot, Dino Attack agents, and LEGO Island itself, the Constructopedia entered a large portal in the sky. The Brickspider Bot managed to keep the Constructopedia page in his possession until his ambush of the Dino Attack agents in the Torn World. While incapacitating agents, two shots from Stranger's sharpshooter pistols from afar managed to sever the robot's left arm and free the Constructopedia. The book was sent flying into the air and was caught by Semick, who quickly got out of sight to avoid capture by the Brickspider Bot. Meanwhile, outside the Torn World, Elizabeth Winsor and a group of divers decided to investigate the disappearance of LEGO Island. In the process, they recovered the pages for the Metro PD Jail, the table of contents, and index. Semick then gave the Constructopedia to Rex, who used it as bait to lure the Brickspider Bot towards the edge of the Torn World walkway and into a Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid ambush. After one of the Hybrids beheaded the Brickspider Bot, Reptile was able to grab the Baseplate Page from the Brickspider Bot's body. Rex dropped the Constructopedia when strangled by the Brickspider Bot, but it was grabbed by Bluetooth and Semick. After the Brickspider Bot was defeated, Reptile placed the page back into the book, thus reopening the portal and restoring LEGO Island. The Constructopedia was returned to LEGO City following the LEGO Island mission. When David Norman and Semick found out that Elizabeth had found a few pages while they were in the Torn World, they went with her to LEGO City's shipping office. After getting the table of contents, index, and Jail page, Elizabeth and David decided to bring the Constructopedia to Antarctica so that it could be decided what should be done with the book. Elizabeth and David traveled to Antarctica, and when David Bowie and some of LEGO Island's citizens agreed to it, the Constructopedia was returned to the Infomaniac, since he is considered to be the only one who can be truly trusted with the book. Content Prior to the Dino Attack, the Constructopedia was filled with building instructions for almost everything on LEGO Island. The Constructopedia was actually specially tied to LEGO Island, as not only did its building instructions make rebuilding Brickster-deconstructed buildings easier, but also that the placement of its included content depends on its building instructions' place inside the Constructopedia. If the building instructions of a building are removed from the Constructopedia, the building deconstructs, and its LEGO Bricks levitate into the sky where they disappear; if the page is placed back inside the Constructopedia, then the LEGO Bricks fall from the sky and reform the building. Why this happens is not known; however, the Constructopedia can only rebuild buildings in this manner if its deconstruction was a result of its page being removed, which is why damaged buildings with pages still in the Constructopedia cannot be repaired in this manner. The Constructopedia is still missing many of its pages as a result of the Dino Attack, but the pages confirmed to currently be in the Constructopedia are: *Table of Contents/Title page *Information Centre Page 3-4 *Metro Police Department Station Page 5 *Metro Police Department Jail Page 6 *Octan Petrol Station Page 7 *Red Greenbase's House Page 8 *Funberg House Page 9 *Margret Post's House Page 10 *Pepper's House Page 11 *L.E.G.O. Radio Station Page 12 *Brickolini's Pizzeria Page 13 *Bank Page 14 *Trademart Page 15 *Superstore Page 16 *Post Office Page 17 *Racetrack Page 18-19 *Cave Door Page 20 *Space Station Page 21 *Hospital Page 22-23 *Index 24 Category:LEGO Category:Objects